The desire and determination of the rural child
by RahmatDwiCahyo
Summary: Disebuah desa kecil yang jauh dari kota nama desa tersebut Asleen,Hidup Seorang anak yang bernama do adalah anak yang ceria,baik,suka menolong pada suatu hari ada insiden penyerang sekelompok penjahat didesa tersebut.Dan Kedua Orang tua redo terbunuh dengan sadis..


_The Desire and Determination Of The RuralChild_

 _By:Rahmat Dc_

Disebuah desa kecil yang jauh dari kota nama desa tersebut Asleen,Hidup Seorang anak yang bernama adalah anak yang ceria,baik,suka menolong pada suatu hari ada insiden penyerang sekelompok penjahat didesa Kedua Orang tua redo terbunuh dengan sadis..

Mulai Saat itu redo memutus kan untuk berpetualang menuju kota Sankaria Dan akan Mengikuti Tes menjadi pasukan elite Kerajaan dan kedua orang temanya yaitu Nipa dan raku memutus kan akan meninggalkan desa untuk berpetualang menuju kota Pertama Saat ditengah hutan Redo Tiba" diserang oleh sekawanan Pejahat hutan Yang Sering disebut "Hunter Criminals" Pada saat itu Redo Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Orang yang membunuh kedua orang Redo Mulai melindungi teman"nya dengan senjata yaitu pedang(Pedang tersebut warisan dari ayahnya,karna ayahnya mantan pasukan elite)Pemimpin hunter criminals Yaitu Gai.

Gai berkata " barang berharga kalian dan kalian tidak akan kami ",lalu redo menjawab "tidak akan kami serah kan " dan redo mulai menyerang Gai menggunakan dulunya adalah seorang Pasukan Elite Kelas S dan dia merasa dicurangi Kerjaan dan melakukan penghianataan Dia Dulu membunuh seluruh pasukan elite,Redo berkata " akan membunuh bagaimana pun caranya" dan Gai hanya menghindari serangan dari Redo,Dan Gai berkata didalam hati " Akita dia sangat mirip dengan mu tekatnya keberanianya Dia sangat mewarisih Sifat Mu".Redo mulai berhenti menyerang dia terlihat Kewalahan menyerang itu Nipa dan Raku Ketakutan karna tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berdiam dibelakang saat itu Redo memutuskan untuk melarikan diri Bersama 2orang temanya,melewati pepohonan yang besar Redo terus Lari Tanpa memikirkan arahnya Hunter Criminals Berhasil mengejar Rombongan Redo Dan Saat itu Nipa Terbunuh Didepan Redo dan melihat kejadian itu langsung tanpa pikir panjang Redo menarik pedangnya dan mulai menyerang Redo berhasil membunuh orang yang telah membunuh Nipa Dan 2orang anggota Hunter Gai memutus-kan untuk mundur besama pasukan hunter itu Redo Sangat sedih melihat kematian sahabatnya dan redo mulai mengubur mayat Nipa,Redo dan Raku memutuskan melanjutkan Petualangannya Menuju Kota melalui perjalanan Yang panjang Akhirnya Redo dan Raku sampai di Kota Sankaria.

Redo berkaata Akhirnya sampai dengan Raut wajah gembira,Saat itu terjadi penyerangan penjahat dikota sekelompok orang mencuri uang di bank sankaria lalu redo melihat begitu cepatnya Pasukan Elite Mengejar sekelompok penjahat dan Kejadian yang tak terduga Redo melihat Ainz Pemimpin pasukan elite raut wajah yang terpukau redo berkata" Wow Itu dia Ainz Si rank S"Dan Redo mencoba mengikuti pasukan elite itu dan Akhirnya Redo berhasil mengikuti para pasukan elite kerajaan,Dan Redo melihat bawahaan ainz turun tangan dengan cepat kelompok penjahat saat itu Redo dan Raku mendaftar untuk mengikuti tes pelatihan pasukan elite kerajaan,hari pertama tes yang saat itu Redo dan Raku menginap di penginapan kota sankaria Redo sangat giat mengikuti pelatihan dari tes fisik dan memiliki keahlian dalam bertarung sedangkan Raku pintar dalam membuat sebuah strategi hingga akhirnya Redo dan Raku resmi masuk dalam anggota Pasukan Elite Kerjaan saat itu Raku dipisahkan dengan Redo,Redo Team 1 dan Raku Team saat misi pertama yaitu masuk dalam misi membunuh iblis banteng Redo berhasil mengalahkan iblis suatu malam Redo dan Raku bertemu di tempat minum para petualang mereka bertanya ke pada raku "Apa kabar kamu?" tanya Redo lalu raku menjawab "Baik-baik saja".Mereka berdua bercerita hingga larut malam,Saat mereka menuju jalan pulang ke asrama pasukan elite tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam kerajaan lalu Redo berlari menuju kerajaan dan meninggalkan Raku.

Sesampainya didalam istana kerajaan lagi-lagi Redo bertemu Gai yang sudah membunuh raja basa-basi Redo maju dan mencabut pedangnya lalu menyerang "Apa mau mu kenapa kau trus menyerang kerajaan"kata Redo dengan Lantang Gai menjawab "Semua ini bukan urusan mu anak kecil..,,"Dengan santai gai mereka berdua bertarung Redo melawan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tanpa rasa takut akhirnya Redo terpelanting ke tiang di kerajaan dengan luka parah Redo berkata" aku tak akan pernag menyerah,karna itu aku akan terua bertarung untuk melindungi kerajaan dan orang-orang yang kusayangi" setelah berkata itu Redo 2hari dia tak sadarkan diri akhirnya bangun Redo berkata" aku ada dimana?dan dimana si berengsek itu?maksudnya Gai" lalu Raku menjawab "cobalah untuk tenang sedikit kau belum pulih seluruhnya" dan tak sadar diruangan itu ada pemimpin pasukan elite kerajaan yaitu "Ainz Walters" julukanya Ratu Redo jatuh cinta dengan komandan ainz tapi Redo belum siap untuk menyatakan cintanya.

Komandan ainz bertanya " Kamu yang telah melawan Gai sendirian?" Redo menjawab"Iya komandan saya yang akan membunuhnya nanti,dia telah merenggut nyawa temanku dan orang tuaku" lalu komandan ainz berkata " Seperti itu kau akan membalaskan dendam kan?" Redo "Iya akan kuhabisi dia dengan tangan ku sendiri!" Komandan Ainz "Kalo begitu aku akan membawa mu bergabung di Team ku Divisi utama!" Redo dengan raut wajah terkejut dia menajawab " Ssssiiiaaap komandan ^_^" Setelah tubuh Redo pulih sepenuhnya dia berkumpul di tempat latihan pasukan Ainz dengan datang penuh semangat."Silakan memperkenalkan Diri" Komandan Ainz berkata Redo dengan percaya diri memperkenal kan diri " Nama saya Redo saya dari desa Asleen Cita -cita menjadi pasukan elite kerajaan dan membunuh Gai" Dan komandan Ainz memperkenalkan Anggotanya " Ini Pasukan saya ada Edan,Yuri,Veep,Coi" mereka pun bersalaman.

Misi Pertama Pasukan Ainz "Mengintai Hunter Criminals" Ainz dan pasukanya Menujuh hutan Artia yang katanya markas hunter criminals terletak disana dengan berkendara kuda mereka menuju beberapa jam akhirnya mereka sampai Mereka berpencar Ainz dan Redo akan memasuki markas mereka secara diam-diam,dan sisa nya berjaga di posisi yang telah direncankan dan Redo berjalan perlahan mencari pintu masuk tanpa disadari sebenarnya Gai sudah mengetahui mereka datang tapi Gai merencanakan dan Redo telah memasuki ruangan tempat Gai menyusun rencana,Ainz pun terkejut Komandan Ainz" Tidak mungkin mereka akan melakukan ini..,!" Redo dengan kebingungan lalu membaca kertas yang dipegang Ainz disitu tertuliskan " Gai akan melakukan kudeta di kerajaan dan mengambil alih seluruh isi kerajaan dalan jangka waktu 3 hari yang akan mendatang dan akan melakukan peperangan" dan tak disangka Redo dan Ainz terkepung didalam rungan itu tanpa rasa takut mereka pun bertatung dan berhasil kabur dari Hutan Artia dan menuju kota itu seluruh pemimpin di kerajaan mengadakan rapat dan Ainz datang ditemani Redo di saat rapat mereka membuat rencana untuk menghindari peperangan dan setelah beberapa saat suara ledakan terdengar di gerbang Redo melihat keluar jendela Hunter Criminals telah tiba dan dipimpin oleh Gai (Gai dulu adalah sahabat ayah Redo tetapi Gai terasa tersaingi oleh ayah Redo karna Ayah Redo Memiliki Prestasi dalam sejarah Pasukan Elite Kerajaan)Mereka datang dengan pasukan yang banyak dan memulai pasukan elite kerajaan terdesak,Ainz dan Redo keluar dari tempat rapat dan menuju Istana Kerajaan Sankaria.

Sampainya didalam kerajaan Redo melihat Gai sedang duduk di singgah sana Raja lalu dengan rasa emosi Redo mulai mencabut pedang dan maju melawan Bawahan Gai sambil dibantu Ainz yang sebenarnya lebih hebat dari Akhirnya Redo Bertarung 1 lawan 1 bersama beberapa jam melawan Gai,Redo dengan kekuatanya berhasil Mengalahkan atau membunuh pertarungan besar itu Redo naik rank menjadi dia akan menyatakan perasaanya yang selama ini dia pendam kepada ainz..


End file.
